Emergency vehicles such as police cars, fire engines, and ambulances, for example, rely on a variety of mechanisms, including sirens and lights, for example, to alert or warn drivers or pedestrians that an emergency vehicles is approaching, or to signal a driver to stop or pull off the road. It is desirable to be able to select and control the operation of these alert mechanisms easily and effectively. It is also desirable to control the operation of video cameras in the vehicle to ensure that an accurate record of personnel actions and activities is available to be used as evidence or in an investigation. Various embodiments and examples described herein provide those features.